warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Carrera de K-Drive
Las Carreras de K-Drive son misiones de Recorrido libre para los Ventkids que Boon dirige en Los valles del Orbe. El objetivo de cada carrera es atravesar tantas portales como sea posible mientras se monta un K-Drive y luego alcanzar el portal final dentro de un límite de tiempo. Completar la carrera hará ganar al jugador Reputación para los Ventkids. Hay 22 carreras repartidas por Los valles del Orbe, sin embargo, solo 5''' están activas a la vez. Las carreras activas se actualizan diariamente, al mismo tiempo que los límites del Tributo diario y la Reputación. Si ha creado un K-Drive personalizado, puede verificar las carreras disponibles actualmente montándolo y luego abriendo el mapa, pero no es necesario un K-Drive personalizado para competir en las carreras. Mecánica Starting a race costs for each gate in the race and will reward for each gate if completed successfully. For example, the race "The Hard Way" behind Fortuna consists of 10 gates so entering will cost and will reward when finished. Every gate grants '''500 K-Drive Afinidad and 5''' seconds to the race time limit when passed, and the final gate grant '''2500 K-Drive Affinity. Carrera thumb|220x220px|Ubicación de carreras de K-Drive. Notas *Completing all 22 races will grant you the Race Ace achievement. Curiosidades *It is possible to complete constant races by ignoring the other gates and beelining for the final gate. However, players will obtain lesser K-Drive Affinity and VentKids Standing that way. Historial de actualizaciones *Optimized significant performance deterioration when talking to Vent Kids on the Orb Vallis; this was most noticeable during the initial dialogue when starting a K-Drive Race. *K-Drive Race Affinity has been increased! **Affinity gained per Gate is now 500 (previously 200) **Affinity gained per Race completion is now 2500 (previously 1000) *K-Drive Race Standing has been doubled! **Standing gained per Gate is now 200 **Max Standing gained per Race is now 6000 *K-Drive races now award Affinity towards the actually K-Drive, not just Ventkid Standing! ;K-Drive Race Change *Increased the Standing gains from K-Drive races from 50 to 100 per gate: **The amount of Standing rewarded is based on the number of gates * 100 (10 gates * 100 1000 Standing) if you successful complete the race. *K-Drive Races now require and reward Standing! Boon has adapted the high risk high reward lifestyle - glinty!! **The amount of Standing required is based on the number of gates * 5 (10 gates * 5 50 Standing requirement) regardless win or lose the race. **The amount of Standing rewarded is based on the number of gates * 50 (10 gates * 50 500 Standing) if you successful complete the race. **High value tricks will reward you more Standing. *Removed the Ventkid Standing icon from the K-Drive race completion screen. Ventkid Standing is simply earned by doing tricks out in Orb Vallis.*Ventkid Standing for races will be coming in a future update as noted in Update 24! *Fixed Boon missing from certain K-Drive race locations in Orb Vallis. *Introducido. }} en:K-Drive Race Categoría:Fortuna Categoría:K-Drive